The present invention relates generally to service windows and doors, and more particularly to vertically hinged swinging windows and doors for use in providing drive-through and walk-up services. The invention has wide applicability to many drive-through operations, including drive-through banks, fast food restaurants, and the like.
Drive-through and walk-up services and merchandising are becoming increasingly popular with a number of different businesses such as banks, restaurant chains, and the like. In today's fast moving, mobile and automobile dependent society it is expected that increasing numbers of merchants will take advantage of drive-through and walk-up service facilities in order to better serve their customers and increase their business. Drive-through facilities are particularly appealing since indoor service counters and lobbies can then be made smaller and cheaper to maintain.
In the past, drive-through service windows have proven to be overly expensive, difficult to acquire in nonstandard sizes, and not readily adjustable to suit the physical size of the opening in the building. Some prefabricated service windows are available, primarily for use by fast food chains, although many such models employ complicated and relatively bulky window drive mechanisms and some protrude substantially from the exterior of the building, in bay window fashion causing architectural problems. Some prior art models place the window-operating mechanisms in a large compartment beneath the service counter which protrudes toward the outside of the building. Usually some form of metal cover or countertop is used to protect the mechanism from the elements. From the window attendant's viewpoint, this type of construction needs improvement, since the protruding compartment forces the attendant to lean and stretch in order to serve the customer on the other side of the countertop. Also, the need to guard against theft is a major consideration which has not heretofore been adequately dealt with. Some prior designs have required multiple locks, for example.
The present invention overcomes of the foregoing difficulties by providing a service window or door which is economical, readily fabricated into many sizes and shapes through the use of universal frame sections. In accordance with the invention, a generally rectangular frame is comprised of a plurality of frame sections, each section having first and second side walls and an exterior wall. The side walls and the exterior wall connect to define an internal space therebetween. A mounting flange extends from the exterior wall into the internal space and defines a first fastener receiving means. Second and third fastener receiving means are disposed respectively on the first and second side walls within the internal space. First and second interior walls are disposed respectively on the first and second side walls opposite the exterior wall. The interior walls are spaced apart to define a channel which communicates with the interior space. This channel is adapted to receive a generally planar rectangular panel, such as a pane of glass, which is supported in the channel of each of the frame sections. At least one hinge member having a pair of mounting holes in registration with the second and third fastener receiving means is provided. A first fastener means in the form of a pair of screws are passed through the mounting holes and into the second and third fastener receiving means for securing the hinge member to one of the frame sections. Preferably a pair of hinge members are secured in this fashion to each rectangular frame. In order to secure the frame sections together into a rectangular frame, at least one of the frame sections is provided with a mounting hole in registration with the first fastener receiving means of an adjacent frame section. A second fastener means in the form of a screw is passed through the mounting hole and into the first fastener receiving means for securing the frame section to its adjacent neighbor. Preferably a pair of opposing frame members are secured to the adjacent pair of opposing frame members in this fashion. The frame members may be extruded from aluminum and then cut to any desired length for use. In this fashion, the service window of the invention may be conveniently and economically fabricated to fit any required size and shape.
Further in accordance with the invention, the actuating mechanism comprises a bell crank linkage which causes both window panels to open outwardly, one panel with a clockwise rotation and the other panel with a counter clockwise rotation, in response to inwardly directed forces applied by the human operator upon a hip button. Optionally, the operator may open both panels by pushing either one outwardly. The bell crank linkage is disposed generally beneath the service counter and within a comparatively shallow support housing. The support housing protrudes from the exterior of the building as a narrow shelf and, therefore, makes it easy for the attendant to reach the customer.
The bell crank linkage employed is much simpler in operation than the mechanisms previously employed for this purpose. The linkage comprises a single interdependent linkage consisting of a relatively small number of moving parts which reduce the cost and potential for malfunctions. Another advantage of this simpler linkage system is the reduction of energy required to overcome the resistance necessarily incurred in a linkage consisting of numerous moving parts. This consideration is especially important considering the typical operator of service windows who tends to be a juvenile.
One embodiment of the service window of the invention also provides a convenient means for adjusting the window actuating lever to suit the physical size of the human operator. This is particularly useful where different work shifts use the same window during different times of the day. The window-actuating lever can be readily adjusted up or down to correspond to the hip height of the worker. In accordance with the invention, the service window comprises a window frame with first and second window panels vertically hinged to opposing sides of the frame for swinging movement between open and closed positions. A linkage means is provided for causing the panels to swing to the open position in response to forces applied by a human operator. The linkage means includes a lever pivotable about a generally vertical axis for receiving the human operator-applied forces and changing the direction of those forces. The lever is releasably secured for pivotal movement about a generally horizontal axis, whereby the height of the lever may be adjusted to suit the operator.
To further improve security, the invention provides a convenient and very effective locking mechanism which prevents the closed windows from being opened from the outside by prying. In accordance with the invention, first and second handle means are disposed respectively on the first and second panels adjacent the meeting edges of the panels. Each of the handles has a face portion disposed in a common generally vertical plane. A locking means comprising a rebent U-shaped channel or channel-forming lock is slidingly engageable with the face portions when the panels are in the closed positions. With the lock in place, the panels are prevented from swinging to the open position. The handle faces have opposing tapered edges, and the lock has a wedge member in the center of the channel. The wedge member is shaped to correspond to the negative space or empty space defined by and between the tapered edges of the face portions. When the lock is in place, the wedge member jams against the tapered edges of the face portions of both handles, which holds the handles together and keeps the handles from sliding in the channel. The handles are disposed in an offset relationship relative to the line between the hinges on opposing sides of the window, rendering the face portions of the handles over center with respect to the respective hinge points. This being the case, any rotational movement tending to open the windows causes the tapered edges of the face portions to be driven closer together, which movement is prevented by the wedge member. One of the handles is provided with a hole which registers with a corresponding hole in the lock, and a quick release pin or padlock may be inserted into the aligned holes to prevent the lock from being pried upwardly.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.